


watching as the flames get higher

by OppsieDasi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: .....yet, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fire, Found Family, Gen, No One is Hurt, Only civillians and I make them up as I go along, Sleepy Bois Inc as Found Family, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppsieDasi/pseuds/OppsieDasi
Summary: To get to the Firehouse, Tommy had to take a train, then a bus that should drop him off just a tad shy of right outside the firehouse. But that was only if the bus happened to be running at that time of day. Metro near that area was absolutely dogshit and Tommy resigned in having to walk from the train station most of the time.---Basically if the sbi were firefightersAKA I started watching Chicago Fire and got too into it
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. New Kid in Town

To get to the Firehouse, Tommy had to take a train, then a bus that should drop him off just a tad shy of right outside the firehouse. But that was only if the bus happened to be running at that time of day. Metro near that area was absolutely dogshit and Tommy resigned in having to walk from the train station most of the time.  
  
Tommy couldn’t drive. Well, he could. Just very badly. His driving instructor said he was the worst student she’s ever had, but he still managed to get his license, despite the very apparent danger to anybody around him, in the vehicle or no. He was providing a public service by not driving, at least, that’s what his mother said. Tommy was a big man. A strong man. But even he knew when to quit. Driving simply wasn’t for him.  
  
On his first Ever Shift as a Real Life Firefighter, the bus hadn’t arrived at all. Luckily with all of his nervous excited energy he had gotten on an early train. However, he still ended up 5 minutes late.  
  
One of them - scary looking bloke and looks like he could snap Tommy in two with ease - was looking up the staircase. Curious as ever, Tommy joined him. Nothing out of the ordinary, but maybe someone was checking it higher up? He could hear footsteps above him.  
  
“Who are you?” The guy said, realising that someone had joined him. If Tommy stood up a bit straighter at the recognition, the other guy didn’t say a word.  
“Tommy Innit. New guy,” Tommy said. The guy stared at him.  
  
“You’re late,”  
  
“Bring it up with the metro, big man. Who are you?”  
  
“Blade,” Ominous, “Techno Blade,”  
  
Tommy couldn’t help but laugh, “Did you really just James Bond me?”  
  
He heard a “Fuckin’ nerd!” from above him, and the man – Techno – went red.  
  
“Double time, Soot!” Techno replied, tilting his head to make sure he was heard. A loud “fuck” and a string of mutterings followed. “You know what, Innit, you can join him too,”  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
The other guy had finally descended down the stairs. “Step ups” god the guy was tall. Tommy was totally 6’3, he tells everyone that, but he was even taller than that, “remember those from training?”  
  
“Yeah, they were a bitch,”  
  
“Congrats” Techno said, “let’s go Soot, Innit”  
  
“How many do I have left?” Soot asked.  
  
“You’ll stop when I tell you to,”  
  
“Is it bad if I hope for an emergency call?” Techno gave him a stare that strikes fear into his heart, and it wasn’t even directed to him. However, it seemed common for Soot who just sulked some more and gestured for Tommy to join him.  
  
“The sooner we start the sooner it’ll be over,”  
  
“I’ve known him for all of 2 minutes and I don’t believe that for a second,” he actually got a laugh out of that.  
  
“Sometimes you’ve just got to lie to yourself to get through things,” Soot said. Didn’t seem like the healthiest way to deal with everything, but what did Tommy know? They huffed in silence for a bit before Tommy had to ask. “So did Blade dye his hair that colour?”  
  
“You’d think so, but no. Some kind of genetic thing. Head honchos tried to stop him from joining but both him and Minecraft - the chief - said that it didn’t affect him in any way, he just looks like that. You definitely aren’t the first to ask,”

\--

The familiar ring sounded throughout the building.  
  
“Thank fuck,” Soot said, stopping where he was to start heading back down the stairs again, “Come on, Innit,”  
  
Tommy followed after. Soot picked up two sets of PPE and threw one at him, “this looks like your size,”  
  
He shoved the hat down, and shrugged on the jacket. Soot was right.  
  
“How’d you know?” He asked, and Soot moved past him to hop in the truck.  
  
“He’s good at it,” Blade chimed in, already inside the truck, “Hurry up,”  
  
Tommy closed the door behind him, and they went off.

\--

Before he knew it, Soot had smashed a window and was already talking to one of the drivers and accessing them.  
  
“Innit!” Blade called and he ran over. Blade rammed the Halligan bar into the other car door hinge.  
  
“It hurts! It hurts!” The guy inside was crying.  
  
“We’re just opening the doors now,” Tommy said, as Blade managed to pry the door open. The guy was pinned under the steering wheel, leg bleeding. He was trying to grip it with his hands to help relieve the pain, but to no avail  
  
“Is he going to be ok?” A woman had managed to get out of the car and seemed relatively okay, besides a few cuts and scratches Might send her to check for bumps.  
  
“Yeah, we just have to cut the steering wheel off?”  
  
“Can’t you just pull him out? We don’t want to damage the car,” the woman said, the guy agreeing with her.  
  
“No offense, but I’m pretty sure the car is fucked already.” Tommy said bluntly as Blade nodded as he went to get the saw. He figured he wouldn’t be the one on saw duty, but it still sucked.  
  
“Alright, fine, do what you need to do,” The guy hissed, attempting to get comfortable, seeming to momentarily forget that he was pinned.  
  
“Thanks,” Tommy nodded. Didn’t need his permission anyway, but it was all good.  
  
Blade started to approach the scene. “Hey, dude, what’s your name?”  
  
“Tom”  
  
“Oh snap, ok Tom, we need you to stay still as we do this. Don’t want to cut you too,” he joked, and clarified as such when the other turned whiter than a ghost..  
  
“Innit, you know what you need to do?”  
  
“Hold it still. Got it,” He held it as Blade came in with the saw at the 9 o’clock position, as taught. When he got to the halfway point, Blade stopped, and Tommy moved to grab the bottom half of the steering wheel as Blade made a right hand turn. Once he finished, Blade cut the spokes of the wheel and they were able to free Tom.  
  
One of the paramedics took over from there. A big hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Good job out there, Tommy,” Blade said.  
  
Tommy grinned, “Thanks,” Maybe Techno was alright after all.  
  
“Let’s start heading back. You and Wilbur still have at least another 5 flights of stairs,”  
  
He took that back. He hated Techno.


	2. Tussling in the Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like the beginning of this? not at all. But it's done, and slowly growing on me. If you don't like it, that's fine, hopefully the other chapters will be better!

The chatter had stopped when Phil Minecraft entered the room. It was pretty cheery, all things considered, in the firehouse. Sometimes he forgot that they were colleagues. The way they talked to each other sounded like they were all family.

Heck, he had been talking to Wilbur's "son", Fundy. An inside joke to when one time, Fundy had been so sleep deprived that he had called Wilbur "dad". The joke stuck. Lots of the others could be found asking Fundy if they had seen his dad anywhere and Fundy telling them all to fuck off. Before ultimately telling them where he was last seen.

But the chief was like the head of the household. He commanded respect. Everyone had kind stories to spout about him, like how nice he was, but you didn't disrespect the chief.

"Alright, team," He announced to the mostly silent room, "Not much on the agenda today. Just a friendly reminder, it's Tuesday-"

Groans rang out from all around him.

"Quiet down! This happens every week. You survived last week. You'll survive this week,"

"What's special about Tuesday?" Tommy piped up.

"How do you not know?" Someone had said from deeper in the room, he didn't get a look at his face, but he hoped he felt real bad when he responded,

"Well, I'm new, aren't I dickweed,"

"As I was saying," Phil said, quietening the outcry before it manifested, "it's Tuesday, so we'll be cleaning our PPE. We're supposed to do that whenever they get dirty, but knowing you lot, it hasn't been done. It's also reaching the 6-month mark, which means that we need to do our advanced cleaning procedures. It's important we-"

And that's where Tommy lost interest. He's heard enough speeches about the importance of certain things. He can normally tune back in right as it's about to finish.

He looked at Technoblade. The guy was a textbook nerd. Sitting at the very front, eye forward and actually taking the information in? Impossible.

Not only that, but he was obsessed with "whipping Tommy into shape". He was fit enough! He wouldn't be here if he wasn't! He couldn't tell if it was some weird new kid schtick that he did with everyone or just him.

But it felt like it was just him.

Soot told him that Technoblade was just Like That.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

The chairs scraping along the floor, tore him from his trance. Must have misplaced it.

Blade's hand landed on his shoulder. Not expecting the contact, he flinched slightly.

"Innit, with me," Blade said, "We’re on truck duty,”

He nodded. Seemed fair enough.

Unfortunately, since he was with Blade, he was forced to carry both buckets - one soapy and one not. He put his anger into his job. Not stopping until the tires shone and the sides sparkled.

He knew it’d been an accident when Blade splashed a bit of water on him. But the damage had already been done.

And it didn’t stop him from grabbing the bucket and upturning it on him.

“Whoops,” He said.

And then his face was in the ground. He kicked and righted himself up, trying to get a few punches in when he was pulled apart.

Blade was being held back by some tall guy that looks a bit like Wilbur. Erin? Eret? Eremalemadingdong? Something like that. The taller was in the process of making him break eye contact.

Speaking of, Fundy was in his face, “Come on, knock it off, Innit. You’re good,”

“Bitch was lucky you got to me,”

“Tommy,”

He stayed silent.

“Tommy. Whatever is going on between you two needs to stop. We have an important job, one that requires us to put others' lives into our own hands. If we can’t trust each other, we can’t do our job,”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I have to apologise,”

“Hey, Innit. Make sure you get one out of him too,”

He smirked. You bet he was going to make that pig talk.

\--

“I don’t like the fact you treat me like a child,”

“What?”

Tommy had entered the shared space, where Blade was nursing some bruised knuckles. The fucker didn’t quite damage Tommy himself, but he did get his fist.

“I get that I’m the new kid, or whatever, but I’m not a child,”

“I mean-”

“I can handle myself,” Tommy said. There was a silence as Blade scrambled to find an explanation.

“I know, I just-”

The bells rang throughout the building, and their squad was called.

“We can do this later,” Tommy said, shoving past him slightly to get to the truck.

\--

It was a fire. Not too bad in terms of all of the drills Tommy’s done before. But as a first official fire, it was pretty bad.

They were going through all of the levels, his voice going hoarse from screaming, “Fire Department, call out!”

And that’s when he spotted her, on the floor, the flames getting closer and closer.

He stepped towards her. He needed a pulse and to make sure she was still alive.

And the floor fell from beneath him.

\--

He came to with Blade’s face in his vision. An unpleasant sight, if Tommy was honest. There was a ringing in his ears, but they finally managed to clear to catch a sentence.

“Innit! Innit! Tommy! Get up!”

“Alright, I’m up,” Tommy said, sitting up. Techno’s face didn’t change too much, but his shoulders had dropped, and his eyebrows weren’t so furrowed, “Fuck, the lady,”

Blade quickly moved to the lady’s wrists, “She’s got a pulse. Lower down another line,”

Another line? He looked up to find a group of firefighters a few floors up from them. He couldn’t see everyone’s faces from here, but he could definitely spot Fundy. Wilbur was right; he did look a bit like a fox.

“Help me get the lines connected,” Blade said. With a sharp nod, the blonde went to join his colleague. 

“Coming up!” The group above them started pulling on the lines they had attached to the lady to get her out.

Now it was just him and Blade in a pit, fire burning all around them.

He spots a table and locks eyes with Blade.

Like they were sharing the same brain cell (which isn’t too far off with this group), they ran for the table, dragging it over towards the hole. Blade stood up on it and cupped his hands.

He barely let a thought pass through his head before stepping on them and climbing out. He turned around and lowered his arm down.

They clasped arms, and Tommy finally understood all of those seminars about getting lost in the moment to help a fellow mate out. It wasn’t a decision that he made, just pure instinct.

He could drop Blade right now if he wanted to. And sometimes, at the firehouse, he really wanted to.

But he didn’t. He held on and tried to pull him up, despite him slowly slipping and falling in with him. Tommy was a Big Man. A Strong Man.

But damn, Techno was heavy.

He could only imagine the drills he’s going to go through now.

His body inches further; Techno wouldn’t fall that far if he let go now.

Suddenly another pair of hands are locking his feet into place. He doesn’t even question who’s there before using the last of his strength to pull Blade up. Faintly, he hears a crash from below.

They meet each other’s eyes, their arms still interlocked with each other.

They were going to be okay.

“Let’s move!” The other person says, and they pull apart.

Right. Burning building.

If Techno knocks shoulders with him lightly as they walk back, well, that was between them. All was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed!  
> I've decided that this year I was going to get into Chicago Fire, and thus, this was born. Please let me know if you have any critique, I haven't written a multi-chapter fic in years and I'm going to be a bit rusty.  
> Also, feel free to comment suggestions and ideas! I'll see you in a few months when I release the next chapter!


End file.
